the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Asexuality
Alright, considering that this worked out very well last time and I'm bored I thought that I'd talk about another facet of my personality. I don't know if I would call it unusual, because apparently about every one out of a hundred people are asexual...? Honestly, it feels like a lot less and I'll get into that. For those who don't know, I am an aromantic asexual. You can be one without the other, although I don't know how common that actually is. It seems very simple to me and a very easy concept to grasp: people who are asexual do not have a sexual attraction to people of either gender, and people who are aromantic do not desire a romantic relationship with either gender. But honestly, anyone who has gone through middle school can tell that... life without sexual goals, desires, or interests is very different. Literally every conversation I had in the seventh grade was this: "So what girl are you into?" "None" "Oh, so you're gay then." I'm going to be honest. This is going to be a little disorganized and a little less cohesive because I have to explain a lack of something that I do not have and can only barely relate to. I have never had a sexual desire towards any person for my entire life. It's hard for me to see why, for example, sexual advertisements work. It's a large reason that I can't get any investment into romance stories. I can't care if it's just two good-looking people wanting to get it on with each other. I literally cannot relate to those emotions. What I can relate to though is the underlying relationship. This is why I really like To the Moon. It's not just Boy wants to bang girl. It's about a relationship between two people and the attraction is only a facet of that. I suppose I should get rid of some misconceptions. Asexual does not mean sterile or chaste. Most asexual people have the physical ability to have sex. They can even start families and have children. A romantic asexual in an actual relationship is likely to have sex, but in most cases it's for the other person, not them. Even an asexual knows that sex is a part of an adult relationship. Hell, sometimes they can even enjoy it. But here's the real kicker: being asexual does not mean that you don't have a sex drive. They can get the desire to... relieve themselves... but it's usually a physical thing and only a physical thing. Some asexuals don't desire, let's continue to call it relief, and some do, a lot. Sexual does not mean sensual, and nothing is stopping asexuals from getting phyiscal joy from sexual activities, like masturbation. Your sexual orientation doesn't really have much to do with how active or inactive your sex drive is. And yes, many asexuals relieve themselves and they literally have to do it independent of thoughts of other people, men or women. Maybe they're lucky and they have a fetish. Yes, asexual people can have a sexual fetish. The definition is not being sexually attracted to a person of either sex. You can have a scenario where an asexual man is more turned on by his girlfriends' clothes and than his girlfriend. I can't really imagine how that conversation would go. But it does make relationships complicated. I mean it can really harm someone's self-confidence if their partner doesn't find them sexually attractive. Even moreso if they don't believe in asexuality. Yes, a lot of people don't believe that asexuality exists. I honestly don't blame them. I mean, asexual people aren't exactly looking for marriage rights, and in media it's hard to find showcase a lack of something unless the piece of media is romance, and if you're putting an asexual person in your romantic film you're doing it wrong. An obvious downside is that there isn't many people in media to explain to asexual people that it's normal to not be sexually attracted to anyone. And if they do get into that scenario, they're usually declared late bloomers. I mean, one of the main drives for the dumbass dads in sitcoms is getting sex with their wife or being refused by them. The hardest part is probably going through middle school. All of your friends are making dick jokes which you don't find funny. They're bringing up nude pictures and drawing obscenities which you find repulsive. You can't really say so, or else you'll be considered an outcast... or gay (even if the guys were drawing pictures of dicks. I seriously don't get that. They call everything gay as an insult while being obsessed about dicks. I don't think that's an asexual thing either). There are other annoyances though. I've mentioned the sexually-charged media. It really turns me off, like sexual thoughts gross me out, period. I'm not a romantic asexual, but I can imagine a situation where you'd have a girlfriend who thinks that she's "hot" enough to bring you out of your asexuality. It's not a disease or disorder (although some medications do have the side effect of lowering the sex drive/sexual attraction). Oh, and by the way, asexual people can tell whether someone is aesthetically pleasing. They can still tell if people look good or not. This is really hard to describe for multiple reasons. Namely, I'm not every single asexual out there. I haven't been in every single scenario where a sexuality would be called into question. I'm also aromantic. You'd probably get a better, more complex story from a romantic asexual who is actually in a relationship. I don't have any interest in doing so at any point. Oh, and just because you don't want a girlfriend (i.e. you like the single life much better) doesn't make you asexual. I won't get the desire to do so. Like I said before, it's hard to describe an absence of something. Asexual people don't posses sexual feelings towards other people. It doesn't mean they're broken or have a deficiency of something. It's just the way that they are. Honestly in this case, it's much easier answering questions than just giving notes or experiences.